The Environmental Health Sciences Center Grant at the University of Cincinnati provides core support for interdisciplinary, in-depth research on environmental health problems of public health significance. The objective is to enhance understanding of environmental hazards affecting human health and components of man's ecosystem so that detrimental affects may be prevented and controlled. The scope of the research effort for which Center resources are used covers a wide range of activities: from molecular aspects of biological effects to the study of populations at risk, as well as identification and quantitation of hazard factors in the environment. The major designated areas encompassed in the Center research effort are: 1) Toxic and Essential Metals; 2( Pulmonary and Inhalation Toxicology; 3) Human Studies: Clinical and Epidemiological; 4) Environmental and Analytical Studies; 5) Genetic Toxicology (Mutagenesis, Carcinogenesis, Teratogenesis, 6) Neurobehavioral and Neurophysiological Studies; 7) Central Services and Research Activities.